Plants vs. Zombies: Dire Dimensional Disorder
Plants vs. Zombies: Dire Dimensional Disorder is the next game after Plants vs. Zombies 2. It follows Crazy Dave and the protagonist's travels through dimensions as they fix the crack in time they caused in PvZ 2. This crack in time dislodged zombies into many different dimensions, and as the zombies slowly adapted to their new surroundings, they took over many dimensions. Dr. Zomboss is back, building his new civilization of zombies in the dimension of As-garden, feasting on the limitless supplies of fresh plants. Worlds # Player's Home # The Sun # Technological Realm # Farther Future # Barren Wasteland # Underwater Utopia # Reversed World # Dinosaur Dystopia # Niflheim # Dark Dimension # As-garden # Taco Terror (optional world) Story After Crazy Dave's attempt to re-eat the taco in Plants vs. Zombies 2, time has not yet repaired, and when Crazy Dave, Penny, and the protagonist tries to fix it, the crack in time explodes and all the zombies are dislodged into many different places and dimensions. The explosion also greatly damages Penny, and she teleports everybody (including some zombies) over to the Moon as an emergency escape plan. Penny, still severely damaged, miscalculates the leap and ends up on the Sun. They find out that the Sun is made of cheese. They defeat zombies to take their armor and repair Penny just enough to go somewhere that she can be repaired; they end up in the Technological Realm. Penny is repaired instantly when they arrive, and Crazy Dave considers leaping straight back to Earth. However, Penny states that they still need to fix what they caused. To do this, they need a way to locate zombies. They salvage the zombies's armor, and Penny upgrades herself with the salvaged metal and tech. Penny finds zombies in Farther Future, Barren Wasteland, Underwater Utopia, Reversed World, Dinosaur Dystopia, Niflheim, Dark Dimension, As-garden, and Taco Terror. *onwards, it's just pretty much teleporting around* Farther Future is set in 2788 (they gain a piece of tech here that reverts zombies to their previous form). Barren Wasteland and Underwater Utopia are both set in 3279. Reversed World is set now, and the plants are zombies and the zombies are plants. Dinosaur Dystopia is set in 2113, where a failed expirement to bring back the dinosaurs turned everybody into dinosaurs. Niflheim is the Norse realm of ice, and set now. Dark Dimension is like the Underworld, and set now. As-garden is the final main world. It is where Dr. Zomboss is. It is a bountiful source of seed packets, which the zombies feed on. All the Plant Gods are zombies, and you must use the tech on them to revert them back to Plant Gods. Dr. Zomboss is also reverted. You can now use the Plant Gods for an immense amount of Sun. Plants and Gargantuars Player's Home Day 1: Peashooter & Sunflower Day 3: Wall-nut Day 6: Potato Mine Day 11: Bonk Choy Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 16: Repeater Day 23: Threepeater Day 31: Pea Pod Day 35: GARGANTUAR The Sun Day 1: Sun-shroom Day 5: Torchwood Day 9: Starfruit Day 13: Snapdragon Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 22: Solar Bean & Solar Tomato Day 30: Magnifying Grass Day 39: Gold Bloom Day 42: Twin Sunflower Day 45: GARGANTUAR Technological Realm Day 1: Laser Bean Day 4: E.M.Peach Day 13: Magnet-shroom Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 20: Thyme Warp Day 33: Electric Currant Day 42: Electric Peashooter Day 45: GARGANTUAR & Z.C.M. (Zombie Converting Machine) Farther Future Day 1: Blover Day 6: Infi-nut Day 13: Citron Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 21: Electric Blueberry Day 29: Shrinking Violet Day 37: GARGANTUAR Barren Wasteland Day 1: Spikeweed Day 4: Stunion Day 10: Red Stinger Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 18: Endurian Day 26: A.K.E.E. Day 32: Chard Guard Day 37: Stalia Day 41: Gold Leaf Day 45: GARGANTUAR Underwater Utopia Day 1: Lily Pad Day 7: Guacodile Day 14: Tangle Kelp Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 20: Bowling Bulb Day 29: Banana Launcher Day 35: Spore-shroom Day 38: GARGANTUAR Reversed World Day 1: Pea Zombie Day 8: Sun Zombie Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 16: Tough Zombie Day 23: Exploding Zombie Day 32: Hypno-shroom Day 39: Caulipower Day 42: GARGANTUAR Dinosaur Dystopia Day 1: Perfume-shroom Day 4: Cabbage-pult Day 9: Primal Peashooter Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 16: Primal Sunflower Day 26: Primal Wall-nut Day 32: Cherry Bomb Day 38: Primal Potato Mine Day 43: Chomper Day 46: GARGANTUAR Niflheim Day 1: Hot Potato & Winter Pepper Day 5: Iceberg Lettuce Day 11: Snow Pea Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 16: Pepper-pult Day 25: Rotobaga Day 34: Cold Snapdragon Day 38: Winter Melon Day 42: Missile Toe Day 45: GARGANTUAR Dark Dimension Day 1: Puff-shroom & Moonflower Day 5: Garlic Day 10: Fume-shroom Day 15: GARGANTUAR & Nightshade Day 21: Shadow-shroom Day 28: Dusk Lobber Day 36: Grimrose Day 40: Ghost Pepper Day 45: GARGANTUAR As-garden Day 1: ''Angelic Peashooter'' Day 3: Lightning Reed Day 7: Aloe Day 11: Jack O' Lantern Day 15: GARGANTUAR Day 16: Intensive Carrot Day 22: Hot Date Day 26: Dandelion Day 30: Toadstool Day 36: Power Lily Day 43: Imitater Day 47: GARGANTUAR & Plant Gods Taco Terror Taco Terror is basically endless mode, and each zone you pass gives you a certain amount of Tacos (1 for each amount of lawnmowers you have left). You can use these tacos to buy other plants like premium plants that weren't included in past worlds. Grave Buster - 5 Tacos Bloomerang - 6 Tacos Spring Bean - 5 Tacos Spikeweed - 8 Tacos Kernel-pult - 10 Tacos Coconut Cannon - 8 Tacos Spikerock - 10 Tacos & Spikeweed Threepeater - 15 Tacos Split Pea - 5 Tacos Chili Bean - 8 Tacos Melon-pult - 15 Tacos Tall-nut - 15 Tacos Infi-nut - 20 Tacos Gold Leaf - 20 Tacos Tile Turnip - 50 Tacos Phat Beet - 10 Tacos Celery Stalker - 10 Tacos Garlic - 5 Tacos Squash - 10 Tacos Jalapeno - 15 Tacos Pea-nut - 10 Tacos Homing Thistle - 15 Tacos Sweet Potato - 10 Tacos Sap-fling - 10 Tacos Hurrikale - 15 Tacos Fire Peashooter - 15 Tacos Lava Guava - 10 Tacos Strawburst - 10 Tacos Cactus - 15 Tacos Grapeshot - 20 Tacos Blooming Heart - 10 Tacos Escape Root - 12 Tacos Wasabi Whip - 10 Tacos Explode-O-Nut - 15 Tacos Kiwibeast - 10 Tacos Bombegranate - 12 Tacos Apple Mortar - 10 Tacos Witch Hazel - 10 Tacos Parsnip - 10 Tacos Holly Barrier - 12 Tacos